


Closer

by Golden_Hippogriffs



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends Kayla and Connor, I'm so bad at tagging what is this, Like one curse word, M/M, Songfic, Tronnor, Youtuber RPF - Freeform, please read. it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Hippogriffs/pseuds/Golden_Hippogriffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tronnor fanfiction based on the song Closer by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226390) by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey. 



Connor liked to think he was a stable person. He had a job, a small apartment, and for the most part, he was happy. 

So yes, if you asked him if he was stable, he would say yes. But if you asked anyone who knew him, they would disagree with him in a heartbeat.

Anyone who knew Connor knew that there was a small part of him that maybe wasn’t as happy as he could be. After all, that’s why you could find him sitting at the bar every other night, nursing a drink of some kind or another in his hand.

So maybe he wasn’t as stable as he could be, but he still thought he was doing okay.

Yeah, okay.

But Connor thought he was okay because he seemed happy and he would even sometimes go home with a man. Granted he never stayed the night and he certainly never planned on seeing the man again, so okay, maybe he wasn’t as stable as he thought, but Connor would never actually admit that aloud. 

Connor sat at the table, for the third time that week. Except it was Friday and coming to the bar on Fridays was a usual occurrence for him. And it was definitely okay for Connor to come every Friday because he never had to worry about how he would have to nurse his hangover and go to work at the same time the next day.

“You okay, man?” Connor heard a voice next to him.

After about 5 seconds, Connor never heard a reply and realized that the voice was actually addressing him. 

Connor lifted his head and smiled drunkenly at the seemingly worried man who was staring at him.

“’M fine. N’er been better,” Connor slightly slurred.

He had barely even gotten 3 shots in him, but could already feel the effects of alcohol over-taking him. Connor had always been a lightweight, never able to take anything strong in case of a serious accident.

And while Connor was nearly drunk, he definitely wasn’t stupid. He didn’t have a death wish.

“Are you sure? You seem to be a little, um…sick?” the man questioned. He seemed to be trying to choose his words carefully so as not to hurt Connor. As if that could happen.

“I tol’ you. ‘M fine,” Connor repeated with a small smile on his face. 

For as nearly drunk as Connor may have been, it didn’t change how he acted with other people. Most drunk people who had a run-in with insistent, worried people like this man would have been rude, saying that they didn’t want their help. Or most of the people who were at this particular bar would. But Connor was a nice person and he wasn’t going to change that. Especially if all this man was doing was making sure he was okay.

The man smiled at Connor. “Can I buy you a water? You look like you might need it, no offense.”

Connor giggled and shrugged. “Sure.”

It did occur to Connor that he was bordering getting very drunk right now, so he could actually really use the water that this man was offering him.

The man ordered the water and it came in no time. He slid it over to Connor and offered him a smile.

“Thank you,” Connor said, raising the bottle in the man’s direction before unscrewing the lid to take a large gulp.

“It wasn’t an issue. And besides, you’re pretty cute so I would have done that even if you weren’t drunk…maybe with a different drink though,” the man flirted. And Connor could swear there was a hint of a blush splashing onto his cheeks.

“Well that was very kind of you, sir,” Connor smiled again.

The man nodded and looked around before looking back at Connor. It looked like he was contemplating his options and what he should say before he spoke.

“I’m gonna go, but you could call me sometime, if you want. It’s up to you,” the man suggested.

Connor shrugged. “I would need your number for that, I think.”

The man laughed before nodding. “Yes you would.” And then he proceeded to pat down his pockets looking for a spare pen or paper or really anything that could be used to write his phone number down.

The man settled with taking a napkin from a nearby stack and then asking the bartender for a pen. He scribbled down his name and number before passing it off to Connor.  
“Have a good night,” the man said before leaving it at that and turning away to leave the bar. Connor watched him go before he looked at the napkin he held in his hand. 

He frowned at it, not really wanting it. But it seemed so rude to just say no to the man who had so caringly asked him if he was doing okay. Connor couldn’t bear to think about if the man would ever get that heartbroken look on his face while he waited for a call that was never going to come. 

Connor shook his head. The man would probably find someone better, forgetting all about Connor.

With that thought in mind, he slid the napkin around his dewy water bottle, making the ink from the napkin spread and distort the writing that was once scribbled onto it. It was now indecipherable, and that’s how Connor wanted it to be.

He then stared at the label on the water bottle. It was a deep blue with the logo printed across it in a bold, white letters. That blue looked so familiar. So much like a pair of eyes he’d seen before.

And he did indeed see them before. Those eyes belonged to a certain Australian boy he had met four years ago. A boy with porcelain skin with a mess of brown curls on his head and vivid red lips. A boy who had the voice of an angel and a smile that made Connor see stars.

His name was Troye and Connor had met him from a mutual friend that went by the name Kayla. 

Speaking of, the same girl seemed to be in that very bar, headed in his direction. How convenient and coincidental that the very second Connor thought about the pair of them, he would see one of them. And while he was nearly drunk, trying to nurse himself to sobriety.

Curse the gods up there who probably set this up to embarrass himself in front of Kayla who would probably go and report everything back to Troye.

Beautiful Troye who would probably laugh at him and continue to be the amazing person he is without giving another thought to Connor.

“Hey, Connor. Is that you?” Kayla finally appeared in front of him and she looked the same as she had four years ago when they would sit at a coffee shop together and talk about anything and everything.

“Yeah, Kayla, hey,” Connor said. It seemed that the adrenaline from this experience and the water had done a lot to sort out his brain and the alcohol from earlier was now just a slight buzz in the back of his mind.

“Hey, how are you? I haven’t seen you in like, forever!” Kayla laughed and seated herself in an empty stool next to Connor.

“I’m good, great. It’s nice to see you! Did you get back from Australia recently?” Connor asked and it took everything in him not to blurt out Troye’s name and see how he was doing. 

Kayla’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What do you mean? Did Troye not tell you before?”

And Connor’s heart leapt in his chest upon hearing his name. His stomach did somersaults and a smile tried to find its way to Connor’s face, but he held it at bay.

“I haven’t seen him in four years,” Connor stated and he could do nothing to hold off the obvious sadness that seeped into his voice.

“What? He told me he sees you like every week or so, but you don’t really come over anyway because you two broke up?” 

Connor laughed bitterly. “Well he wasn’t wrong about the breakup part, but we lost contact after you guys left to visit Australia.”

“Oh,” Kayla frowned. “Well we returned like a month after we left.”

“I thought it was a long-term thing?”

Kayla shook her head. “Where would you get that idea? Anyways, what have you been up to?”

“Nothing really. Been here and there, nothing new has popped up. How about you?” Connor shrugged, but he couldn’t help but smile at the girl standing before him who had once been a huge part of his life.

“Me too, I’m actually only here right now for Troye. He didn’t want to come alone tonight, but I think he’s warmed up and I might leave soon,” Kayla explained. She seemed to be oblivious to the hopeful looks Connor was sending her way.

“Warmed up, huh?” Connor asked.

Kayla nodded with a large grin overtaking her face. “Yeah, look!” Kayla proceeded to point off to the dance floor where a lanky boy was dancing with another man.

Connor gulped and he deflated. “He’s having fun,” Connor said, hoping he didn’t start crying while staring at the pretty, lanky boy who he once used to call his. 

And there was no other way to describe Troye. He was pretty, anyone with eyes could see that he was. He had the perfect mixture of innocence and possible sexual appeal to him that made a sight for sore eyes.

Kayla finally seemed to notice Connor and how hurt he was while watching the boy.

“You’re not the one who broke things off, were you?” Kayla asked gently, laying a hand onto Connor’s shoulder.

Connor chuckled, but it was a broken, forced one. “How’d you figure?”

“Troye never specified what happened, just said you two broke it off. I never asked, I saw how upset he seemed at first, so I let him figure things out, but he jumped back on his feet not too soon and I figured he’d tell me at his own time. He never did and I never asked. But I can see the way you still look at him, it’s pretty obvious.”

Connor nodded and looked down. “It’s in the past. If he’s happy now, then that’s okay.”

“I always admired the way you put other people before you, Connor, but you need to think about yourself too sometimes,” Kayla smiled weakly at him. It did nothing to soothe  
Connor and how much he was hurting at the moment.

“I’ll be fine, I always am, don’t worry.” Connor shrugged and Kayla stared at him, trying to decipher Connor. But she couldn’t, he had closed himself off to this topic.

But suddenly his smile returned and he turned to look excitedly at her. “How’s art school been?”

Kayla perked up immediately and the sad atmosphere from earlier was diminished. “It’s great, they think I’m doing great and I’ve been putting my stuff up on the internet and I’ve gotten a ton of praise and it’s amazing, honestly.”

And that’s how the conversation went for the next 10 minutes, catching up on each other’s lives, until Kayla looked at her wristwatch.

“Oh my God, I have to get home!” Kayla jumped up.

“So soon?” Connor asked.

“I have this art history paper that I wanna get started on cause it’s super long and boring and I know if I don’t start it now, I’ll put it off until Sunday and I really shouldn’t do that.” Kayla began to pull out her phone, getting ready to call a cab.

“Oh, well, have fun with it, I guess?”

Kayla smiled at him. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

Connor laughed and stood up to hug her.

Kayla pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It was so great seeing you again, but I expect a call this time, alright? My number hasn’t changed and I’ll be waiting on your call. If you don’t, I will hunt you down and strangle you.”

Connor gave a loud laugh, throwing his head back. “I’ll make sure to call you, don’t worry.” And he would because Kayla and a certain someone else’s number sat in his phone contacts for four years and he could never bring himself to delete it, holding onto a string of hope.

“I’m gonna go say bye to Troye now, do try to talk to him okay? You could do with a little company.” Kayla smiled at him reassuringly. 

Connor ignored that last sentence of hers. “He’s not coming with you?”

Kayla laughed knowingly. “Nah, it was part of our deal that I’d come with him, help him ‘warm up’ before I left on my own to do that paper. I still expect you to talk, okay?”

Connor scrunched his nose and looked down. “We have to?”

“Yes, because I said so. Now, I’ve really got to go, so keep in touch, okay?”

Connor nodded and gave her another hug before sitting down. And that was that. Kayla disappeared into the crowd.

Connor sat there for a little while, contemplating whether he should stay or go, now that Kayla was gone. But he remembered what she said about talking to Troye and couldn’t bring himself to just get up and walk out of there, knowing that Troye was there too.

Instead, he sat and decided that he would need a little time before he could muster up the courage to actually go and talk to the boy whose face he could never seem to get out of his head.

“Can I have a water?” Connor asked the bartender, not ready to give so much to this boy.

“You’re in a bar and you’re asking for water?” a voice behind Connor spoke and Connor froze because he would know that voice anywhere. He stayed up until 2 AM on some nights, exchanging words with that same voice. That same voice sang to him and brought him comfort on days he didn’t feel like sunshine. It was the same voice that Connor waited for four years to hear again and now here he was, unsure of what to do now that he has heard it.

Finally, Connor shrugged, not turning around to look at the face that he knew would have him wrapped around their finger in mere seconds. “Gotta sober up somehow.”

Troye seated himself in the seat that Kayla previously sat in before she left, but Connor still couldn’t bring himself to look at that face.

“You seem pretty sober to me, I don’t know,” Troye shrugged, trying to get Connor to look at him.

And then Connor did. He turned to look at the boy who was seated next to him and was hit with all the feelings he had for him over these four years. He looked Troye up and down, who squirmed slightly under his gaze.

Troye had most definitely changed, but somehow, he hadn’t. He was still the same lanky, blue-eyed boy from four years ago, but now he looked older, mature. He looked more sure of himself, even confident in the way he held himself.

And Connor wanted him. He wanted Troye back. To be able to hold him in his arms, and kiss his red lips, and just call Troye his again.

“Troye,” Connor nodded in his direction, not trusting himself to say anything more.

“How’ve you been Connor?” Troye asked lightly, as if testing the waters to see if Connor would blow up on him.

But Connor wanted to cry. He wanted to cry because it’s been four years and hearing his name rolling off the tongue of this boy in his accent has got to be simultaneously the best and worst thing that has happened to him tonight. And he didn’t know if he could keep himself from jumping this boy who sat seemingly so collected in front of him.

“Alright, and you?” Connor forced himself to say.

“Good, I’ve been good.”

Connor nodded and took a breath in, before looking back down at the pool of water that formed on the counter from the dew of his water bottle. 

“You never called,” Troye found himself saying, staring at the green-eyed boy who once held his heart. Who still held his heart.

“Neither did you,” Connor replied and Troye frowned.

“It’s been four years,” Troye pointed out, knowing that he was implying that it had been four years and Connor never once called, no matter how much Troye expected him to.  
Connor whipped his head up to look at Troye. “You broke up with me and you made it pretty clear where we stood after that. I wasn’t going to call if you didn’t want me to.”

“I did want you to,” Troye said quietly. And Connor. Well his heart leapt for the second time that night upon hearing the confession from this boy.

Troye breathed in heavily and sat up straighter and stared into Connor’s eyes. “I wanted you to call,” Troye said, more confidently. “But you never did and it was my fault for pushing you away. I was a fool for letting you go, Connor.”

Connor could’ve cried at hearing the words coming from this beautiful man sitting next to him. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he needed to say, but his brain seemed to turn to mush.

“And I still want to be with you, but only if you want it, too,” Troye finished off and Connor couldn’t fathom what exactly it was he should do at this moment to voice his approval to Troye.

“Connor?” Troye asked tentatively, trying to look at him.

Connor turned in his seat to look at the boy and nodded frantically.

“Yes,” Connor stated simply.

A smile made its way onto Troye’s face. “Yes?” he asked. He needed to make sure that this was real, that Connor really wanted it too.

“Yeah, I want you too,” Connor grinned.

And then Troye surged forward to press his lips into Connor’s and it was everything that the two of them needed for four years, but could never bring themselves to do until tonight.

And the kiss was fast and heated and full of everything that they’ve wanted to do and say since they parted. Connor and Troye stood, trying not to put any distance between the two of them, until Connor pulled away.

Troye leaned forward again, confused, but Connor put a hand to his chest.

“I have to pay,” Connor explained and Troye moved behind him, holding onto his waist, pressing kisses into his neck.

Meanwhile, Connor fumbled with his hands, trying to pull out the right amount of bills to give to the bartender. Finally, Connor did what he needed and spun around in Troye’s arms and pressed his lips back into Troye’s. The two kissed fervently, holding onto each other for dear life.

Troye pulled away and held onto Connor’s wrist before pulling him through a crowd, out of the bar, and to the parking lot to his Rover.

Connor laughed when he saw the Rover that belonged to Troye. He remembered how much Troye cherished that car and how he had saved up for that car. And when he bought it, he was left nearly in debt, but Troye hadn’t cared because that car was everything for him. 

Troye pushed Connor up against the car doors to kiss him further. He pulled away after and looked at Connor and smiled. 

“I missed you,” Troye said simply before starting to kiss down Connor’s neck, occasionally stopping to suck a bruise onto his neck.

Connor’s hands tightened their grip on Troye’s waist. “I-fuck, Troye,” Connor breathed out when Troye bit down particularly hard. “I missed you too, so much.”

Troye unlocked his car, pushing Connor inside before climbing in after him as well. He laid Connor down across the back seats and hovered over him.

Upon seeing Connor’s pleased smile, he leaned back down to kiss him again, putting his hands everywhere that he could reach and Connor enthusiastically went with it.  
Connor tugged at Troye’s shirt before he pulled it off completely. He stared at Troye, admiring the tattoo that was inked on his shoulder. Connor brought Troye back down and Troye slipped a hand up his shirt. Troye bit down again and Connor, in turn, bit down onto Troye’s shoulder.

“Troye,” Connor breathed out. The question was clear in Connor’s sigh and Troye pulled back.

“Are you sure?” he asked, eyes wide. 

Connor nodded and smiled at Troye. “Yes.”

The space was small and cramped and the car shook slightly and the windows got obviously foggy. But for the two of them, it was perfect because after four years, they were finally back in each other’s arms and there was no other place they would rather be. 

An hour later, the two sat in the front seats, holding hands over the center console and laughing. 

“Come home with me?” Troye blurted out.

Connor smiled. “Okay.”

Troye was shocked, he didn’t expect Connor to say yes. “Really? What about your car?”

“I took a cab here, still don’t have a car,” Connor shrugged.

“Okay, yeah, makes sense. I’ll drive, obviously,” Troye blabbered.

“Haven’t you been drinking?”

“No, I actually haven’t, so off we go then?” Troye said hopefully.

Connor nodded. “Off we go.”

That night, Connor and Troye tugged the sheets onto his mattress and laid there, holding each other until they both fell asleep.

One year later…

“Con, have you gotten the coffee ready?” Troye called out from the bedroom, knowing that Connor would hear him through the thin walls of their apartment.

“Yes, I have, so come here,” Connor called back out.

Troye grinned and bounded over to the living room where he knew there would be two steaming on-the-go mugs of coffee waiting. One for Connor and one for him. Troye immediately reached for the cup, only to get his hand slapped away by Connor.

“What?” he asked innocently.

Connor tugged Troye closer to him. “It’s still hot, you dork, and you’re gonna burn your tongue.”

“Oh,” Troye muttered.

“You never do your tie right, can I fix it?” Connor asked with a small smile lighting up his face.

Troye bit his lip and nodded astounded by how truly lucky he was to have this man.

Connor untied Troye’s tie, eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Once he was done, he stepped back and had a proud smile on his face.

“All done,” he announced.

Troye grinned at him and brought him back. “You’re so cute,” Troye murmured before kissing Connor. They stood in that position for a while before Connor pulled back.

“Okay, you have to go. And remember to give Kayla a call when you come home, okay? She’s been dying to talk to you,” Connor reminded Troye.

Troye nodded and pressed another kiss to Connor’s lips. “I know, she’s going to kill me.”

Connor laughed. He threw his head back and laughed. “That’s your fault. Now, seriously, go before you’re late for your meeting.”

“Yeah, just a second, hold on.” Troye picked up his mug before kissing Connor’s forehead and rushing out the front door.

Connor smiled after his boyfriend before starting to get ready to head out so that he wasn’t late to work either.

One year ago, Connor would have insisted he was stable because he had a job, a small apartment, and was mostly happy while any other person who knew him would have definitely argued against him.

Today, Connor would say he’s stable and no one would argue because he has a job, an apartment to fit two people, he was happy, and he has a beautiful boyfriend. 

Connor doesn’t go to the bar every Friday anymore. In fact, Connor doesn’t go to the bar at all anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tronnor fanfic, so I don't really know how it turned out or if it's any good, but I hope you still liked it. Also, I apologize for any errors that you may have caught throughout the story, this is (sadly) unedited. Aside from all that, thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of this :)


End file.
